Krypton Twister
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Sophia is like Alice, a lost and hurting girl with dark secrets and a broken past. Along the way she meets a few friends also some enemies. Can one mistakable night change her fate or doom her? Will she be able to get out of wonderland with the help of her friends or will the Queen of hearts capture her? STRONGLY RATED M 4 LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I woke to the sounds of coughing, laying there I listened to see if they would stop. Beside me 5:34 was lit up in big red numbers, the coughing got worse and soon was followed by the sound of semi-loud vomiting. Sighing quietly I rolled out of bed and walked to my brothers room, this being a regular event I walked in, scooped both him and the garbage can up and high-tailed it off to the bathroom. Once there I replaced the garbage can with the toilet and knelt down beside Shawn.

"Shh, it's okay, just get it all out. Shh" I rubbed his back in a calming way, tears rolled down his cheeks. The tears soon turned into sobs which in turn brought on another round of vomiting. I laughed quietly and shook my head. "You need to calm down teddy-bear" After waiting a few seconds I spoke again. "Are you done now?" he looked at me and nodded. I stood up and filled his sippy-cup with water, also grabbing a few tissues before crouching again. I held it to his nose. "Blow"

He puffed his cheeks and let out a small blow, I repeated the process 5 more times before handing him his sippy-cup. Shawn took little sips as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, he glanced at me after placing his cup on the ground.

"Awl yucky" he said sadly and tugged at his dinosaur PJ's, they had a nice trail of vomit running down the front. I smiled softly and stood him up.

"I know, but it's okay" I say as I roll up the vomit shirt, making sure it was all covered before pulling it over his head. My fingers brushed over his forehead, he had a bad fever. Standing again I got a cloth and wet it down with cold water, I could see my brothers cheeks puff up out the corner of my eye. "If you have to throw up again it's fine, the toilets right there" he looked at me and swallowed, I placed the cloth on his neck and walked back to his room.

Flicking on the lights I groaned, from his pillow, to the wall and to the floor was a trail of vomit. A small puddle also laid on the blankets, I'm guessing it surprised him this time. Carefully stepping over little vomit ocean to his dresser, I pulled open his drawer and shuffled through his shirts.

"Wow, for a 5 year old your brother takes projectile vomiting to a whole nother level" a voice behind me said, I turned to see my neighbour Marissa in the doorway, she was dressed in pink fluffy PJ's "I could hear him from across the hall" she shrugs, I smirked and threw her the shirt.

"Thanks puff-ball, now go make yourself useful and clean him up will you?" I say as I pass her, she smirked and heads to the bathroom as I head to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard I took out a bucket and filled it with warm soapy water, I also grabbed a mop. After it was full I went back to the bedroom and got to work.

(Marissa's p.o.v)

I'm woken up to the sound of barfing, I gave a breathy smile and rolled out of bed. I knew full-well that that sound belonged to my lovely neighbours little brother, they moved in here about two years ago. Poor kid, this seemed to be a regular occurrence for him. It happens at least once or twice a week, Sophia said it was because of his very sensitive stomach. I grabbed my keys and locked up before heading across the hall, using the spare key she gave me I walked in. Sophia is always worried about him so I have the spare to rush over and save the day if needed. Quietly shutting the door I slipped off my shoes and socks and walked into the apartment, I stopped in the bedroom and talked with Sophia before heading off to the bathroom.

"Hey, munchkin" I smile when I see Shawn sitting on the floor, I took the cloth off his neck and re-wet it with warm water. I washed his fash off and set the cloth on the counter, I scooped him up and set him on the toilet.

"I a bad boy" he whispers, I sit on my knees and look at him. A little frown was on his lips, and tiny tears where in his eyes.

"Awe, why?" I whisper, he sniffles as the tears spill over.

"bewause I woke you uwp" he says and lets his head fall onto my shoulder. I laugh quietly and hug him, he's clearly over tired... poor guy.

"Oh munchkin" I say and pull back to look at him. "You didn't wake me up... I just have super-hearing" I whisper and tap my ears "It's toned into the sounds little munchkins make" I say and kiss his forehead, he's burning up "okay lets put a shirt of you and see if you have any Tylenol"

We slip on his shirt and I pick up the bucket, dump the contents into the toilet and flush. Rinse it in the shower, then scoop Shawn up and take him to the couch. I lay him down and head to the kitchen, quietly sifting through the different bottles of medicine. All of them where pills and the only liquid one was too empty to even fill up half a spoon. I sigh and walk back to the couch.

"Hey munchkin, do you-" I pause and smile when I see him curled into a little ball snoring between the cushions, even after 5 years this kids never ceases to amaze me. I move the pail a little closer to the couch and grab the blanket hanging off the side, with a nice flick I fluff it out and drape it over his body. With a soft stroke of the cheek I head back to Shawn's room to check on Sophia.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

My brother had been sick sence he was little, and not just a little sick like sick-sick. He practically created a new level to barfing, I had to move all his toys out of his room and into the closet, anything breakable, valuable or un-washable I removed. I had to paint the walls with stain proof/washable paint and stain the floors. I also got a portable fan to hide in the closet, along with three buckets that sit beside his bed. Sticking the mop in the water I started to wash the floor, I started to sweat within the few minutes, so I slid off my pants and worked in my booty shorts. Tossing them out into the hall-way, soon my socks, slippers and long-sleeved shirt went with them. I finished the floor when Marissa walks in.

"Want some help?" she asks as she pops the window open, I send her a "Are you serious?" look. She smiles "I dont really want to but I can." I smile.

"Where is he?" I ask, Marissa was clearing away the sheets and blankets.

"On the couch, I washed out the bucket and placed it beside him" she answers "Your also out of children's medicine" I nod and we work in silence, after a bit she speaks "SO.. has he always had this?" I smirk

"Yep, unfortunately it's from my grandfather." I say, and start on the walls. Marissa walks to the closet and grabs the fan, aims it at the window and turns it on high. I finish up a few minutes after and we leave the room, I shut the door. "Thank-you Marissa, you are a big help." she blushes and tucks some loose strands behind her head.

"It's no big, I like to help" she whispers as she calmly washes out his sheets, I smile and double-check the medicine cupboard. She was right, there was no medicine. "Go, I'll watch him" I glanced at Marissa as she glances at me.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." I say and walk back into my room, quickly changing into outside clothes I grab my coat. "Thank-you" I say, before bending down and kissing my brother, she smiles and sits in the love seat beside him before opening a book. I walked out and locked the door behind me, bounding down the stairs I pushed open the doors. I was met with a blast of cool autumn air, I shivered slightly and wrapped my jacket closer to my body.

Okay, that's chapter one. R&R people. love it, hate it tell me what ya think? Peace out lovely's!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Ch. 2, enjoy!

(Conner's p.o.v)

I'd been tossing and turning for hours now, I couldn't get the picture out of my head. This girl, she kept dying... and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't save her. I would get so close, our fingers just touching... and she would fall. Over and over, every night. I have hardly be getting any sleep. School hard enough with training and crime fighting, I don't really want lack of sleep added to the list.

"NO!" I yelled, throwing myself awake. I gasped for breath as I looked around my room, within seconds Clark and Lois were by my side.

"Conner what's wrong?" Lois asked, the bed shifted slightly as she sat down. I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them "Conner" she asked again when I buried my head in my arms.

"You can tell us you know, you don't have to be tough for us" Clark added as he too sat on my bed, I swallowed and breathed. Trying to get my mind out of the ever spinning loop it was trapped in.

"It's nothing, it's just a dream" I whisper, before using super-speed to get off the bed and dressed "I'm going for a run"

"Conner, it's 4:30!" Lois says and I run down the stairs. "And it's monday!" I rolled my eyes

"I'll be back in time for school!" I yell as I shut the door, the second I'm off the porch I break into a run. The soft pieces of grain zipping against my fingers as I ran, I so had to get out of here. I jumped into the air and took off into the sky, at this point I wasn't caring if someone saw me... Clark can kill me later.

xxxxxxx

I stood on top of a building watching the sun rise above the buildings, the streets where bare and empty. Sad, I wanted to punch something. I leaned back against the ventilation system and just listened to the silence, but I heard the laughter of 7 drunk men stumbling out of a bar. I planned on just ignoring them as I turned back to the sun, with an aggravated inhale. I stiffened when it hit me, the light smell of peaches and vanilla. I spun in a circle while using my x-ray vision, I found it a few blocks away. A girl was walking in the early morning, her jacket shielding her from the wind.

Even from here I could see she was beautiful, brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail, black glasses. Though her jacket I could see her toned arms, and small hands. A flat stomach and legs that seemed to travel for miles, she was certainly an eye catcher for the male population. She stepped off the curb and walked across the road, the drunk guys where walking down the block. Laughing and stumbling around, it quiets a bit when they see her. I could already see the trouble before it started.

"Hey baby, where ya going?" one yelled

"Yeah come over here!"

"This is where the parties at!" they all broke out of laughter, the girl looked at the building on the other block and crossed the street. She kept walking, completely contempt with ignoring them.

"Hey sexy! why are you out here all alone!"

"Yeah, why so early!"

"Are you looking for a good time!" she inhaled an annoyed breath and closed her eyes, before exhaling and opening them again. She never stopped walking, and she didn't look at them. The men turned around, letting out wolf calls and loud whistles. I jumped from roof to roof waiting, hoping they did something stupid. I clenched my fists in an effort to not just explode with anger, but the guys did not seem to give up.

"Hey baby, why don't you come over here and be my little slut!"

"Yeah come on, be a dirty little whore for us"

"There's lots of meat here, girls like you love it don't you."

"Come on baby, sucking cock and fucking are the only things girls are really needed for!"

"Yeah baby, Be a little good slut for us. Come do your job!" they exploded in laughter as they keep drunkenly hip-thrusting into the air. I could tell that struck a bad nerve, because the girl instantly froze. Like someone had shoved a steel sword down her back.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

The men behind me where becoming more riled, I kept walking in the hopes that they would just leave. Why is it that every guy that has a drink thinks that the first girl he see's is going to drop down and spread her legs. LIKE COME ON GUYS! if we acted like that the world would get no where, living on just a man views. Pfft, please!

"There's lots of meat here, girls like you love it don't you." I tried to keeping walking I did, but then one spoke again.

"Come on baby, sucking cock and fucking are the only things girls are really needed for!"

"Yeah baby, Be a little good slut for us. COME DO YOUR JOB!" I tried to keep walking I really had, but that crossed a line.

I slowly spun around to look at the men, I would admit that they were good-looking. A mix of brown, blonde and red heads, nicely built. Ranging for the ages of 19-24, if I had to guess. I could tell from the moment I saw them that they were "drunk off their asses" so I did my best to not cream them.

"Like running water over stones" as my Sensei would tell me "Anger clouds your mind and leads to your downfall. Ignore, block it out and fight with a clear mind. That is how you win the War."

I had turned around to tell the guys to "fuck off" but then the idiot grabbed me. With a hard spin-kick he went flying, hit the light post on the other side of street and slid to the ground in an unconscious heap. Suddenly thunder roared across the sky and rain poured down, I rolled my eyes knowing what it was from. Shrugging my jacket off I placed it on the sidewalk. Turning to face my opponents my feet slid into a natural fighting stance, my hands rested beside my hips waiting for an attack. The men looked at their unconscious friend and back to me, then one growled.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled before running at me, I rolled my eyes and easily dodged his punches. Left, right, left, right... YAWN! His friend snuck up behind me and pinned my arms to my sides. I kicked the two coming in front of me and got my left arm free, I grabbed my attacker and flipped him over my shoulder and to the ground. Another pair tried to get me at the same time, I gave a blank stare at each of them. When they got close enough I jumped into the air and delivered a hard split kick, they collapsed to the ground.

I looked up at the sound of angry yelling, a big guy was running at me. I ran to and using his shoulders flipped over his head and landed behind him, when my feet touched the ground I dropped into a spin-kick and took his feet out from under him. With a hard punch to the face he was down for the count, I slowly stood up and looked at the last two. They glanced at me, then to all there unconscious friends and back to me, I raised an eye brow in question. A few seconds of silence ticked by untill both men ran away screaming like little girls. I smirked and bent down to pick up my jacket.

That's when I sensed it...

(Conner's p.o.v)

I was standing at the edge of the building, jumping off the building when the man grabbed her ass. But to my surprise the girl fought back, I slowed down and stayed back in the shadows. The man hit the light post and slid to the floor, soon her jacket laid on the sidewalk. I was right, she was breath-taking. The rain made her yellow tank-top stick to her skin, it hugged her curves and her luscious breasts in all the right places. I watched her beat around the guys, sitting back and laughing as the dropped like flies. She reminded me of black-widow from avengers, the way she fought. A beauty but a really killer.

I've probably seen that movie 70 times, I can't stop watching it after Clark showed it to me. I'm obsessed with HER, what can I say? I am a guy after all. But it was also weird at the same time, when she fought it was like she had the ability to break gravity. When it was over she smiled and reached down for her jacket, with a smirk she threw it over her shoulder.

But before she could walk she froze, a look of fear across her face. That fear turned to anger as she looked around the block, with my X-ray vision I couldn't see anything. She looked towards the end of the block before her eyes narrowed into a piercing glare.

"You!" was all she said before she vanished in a ball of fire, her scream echoing off the building around me.

Okay! what do you all think? Who should I do next, Conner, Sophia, her neighbour, brother? Cuz I'm not sure. R&R PEOPLE! peace out!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


End file.
